


Грехи и добродетели

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: У святоши Поттера, Спасителя всея Британии, воплощенной добродетели, есть маленький постыдный секрет, и только Малфой знает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Грехи и добродетели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [заявке](https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p218525994.htm#743736314). В отдельных моментах автор презрел правила пунктуации и смиренно готов нести за это ответственность. :)

У святоши Поттера, Спасителя всея Британии, воплощенной добродетели, есть маленький постыдный секрет, и только Малфой знает.

Малфой знает вкус солоноватой горячей кожи; знает силу пальцев, впивающихся в его загривок и пригибающих ниже, и ниже, и вздергивающих за волосы вверх; знает голодный взгляд под полуприкрытыми веками, судорожные выдохи и короткие стоны, и никак не может выкинуть эту блядскую, горючую, _неправильную_ смесь из своей головы.

Только Малфой знает, как на самом деле выглядит лицо магической Британии, главный ее и единственный герой, за надежно запертыми дверями и в его руках, как он просит — еще, _еще, ну же, блядь, вот так_ , какой сладкий и грязный у него рот. Давай, отсоси у меня, магическая Британия, нравится тебе так, принимать у гребаного Малфоя?, и магическая Британия давится и берет еще глубже, и Поттеру это нравится, нравится до закатывающихся глаз и приглушенных блядских стонов, вибрацию которых Малфой чувствует всем телом. 

И он подсаживается на это стыдное, жгучее, невероятное удовольствие все больше и больше.

Маленький постыдный секрет боится правдивых слов и дневного света; Малфой аппарирует в дом на площади Гриммо всегда только ночью и уходит под утро. Поттер молча садится на постели, тонет в предрассветных сумерках и простынях цвета капучино, размытое светлое пятно на кофейном холсте. Они не говорят ничего сверх необходимого, и на прощанье Малфой давит из себя идиотское «Ну, счастливо, Поттер», получая в ответ не менее идиотский — молча — кивок.

Он ненавидит себя, еще больше ненавидит Поттера, но это работает.

Воплощенная добродетель магической Британии из раза в раз сдается Малфою после короткого яростного боя, раскрывается, впускает, и Малфой вплавляется в чужое тело, которое принимает его так жадно. Из раза в раз ему хочется все больше, хочется довести Поттера, горящего в его руках, до ненасытной одержимости — такой же, какая не отпускает его самого. Поттер всегда трахается как в последний раз, отдается с такой готовностью, что у Малфоя окончательно отказывают тормоза, он оставляет отпечатки пальцев на чужом горле и отпечатки зубов на чужом плече, синяки и царапины, чтобы присвоить себе. Потому что Поттер никогда не будет — его.

Малфой хочет и боится узнать, кого Поттер представляет на его месте; кого вожделеет так безнадежно и безответно, что готов удовольствоваться дешевой заменой. Как это, в самом деле, нелепо и унизительно — быть приложением к чужой страсти, суррогатом, но Малфою достаточно и этого; он умен и отдает себе отчет в том, что не получит ничего сверх. Жесткие пальцы вламываются в податливую плоть, оставляя следы, и Малфой принимает эту боль готовно — он знает, это все, что останется с ним наутро, когда серые предрассветные сумерки сменятся таким же серым зимним днем.

— Кончи для меня, — хрипло выдыхает Поттер ему в ухо.

Пальцы проскальзывают по влажной коже, Малфой вминается в него всем телом, чувствуя, как Поттера под ним сотрясает крупная дрожь — раз, и другой.

Маленький постыдный секрет превращается в большую проблему.

*******

От рыжей Уизли в доме Поттера остается ебучий интернационал. Египетский хлопок, японские вазы, колумбийский кофе по утрам, пошлейшие магниты в форме Эйфелевой башни на холодильнике, блестящие безделушки. Сорока, презрительно думает про себя Малфой. _Безмозглая сорока._

Малфою до рези в глазах хочется разодрать все эти тряпки, растоптать в осколки и мелкое крошево сентиментальные безделушки, чтобы ничего не осталось, кроме него. Он трахает Поттера на простынях египетского хлопка — мокро, грязно, громко, — оставляя свой запах и след, и никак не может вытравить призраки тех, кто был здесь до него.

— Не закрывай глаза, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

Поттер дышит загнанно и хрипло, облизывает сухие губы, смотрит поплывшим, блядским взглядом куда-то поверх его лица. Малфой вбивается в раскрытое, бесстыдно подставленное тело, стискивает пальцами чужой подбородок так, чтобы было по-настоящему больно.

_Смотри — блядь — на меня._

_Всегда только на меня._

Пока он здесь, пока их только двое, пока Малфой тонет в гребаных простынях египетского хлопка и сладкой, одержимой похоти, в иллюзии, что Поттер на самом деле — его, принадлежит только ему.

Две минуты после, пока молчание не превратилось из блаженного и пустого в натянутое — это все, что у него есть. Малфой чувствует прерывистое дыхание Поттера на своей щеке, руку Поттера в своих волосах, но не позволяет себе обманываться — это то, чего у него никогда на самом деле не будет, то, что он каждую ночь крадет у кого-то другого. Кого-то, кого никогда не будет у Поттера.

Они сталкиваются на министерских приемах, вежливо кивая друг другу, и Малфой с мрачным весельем наблюдает за представлением «святоша Поттер», которое каждый раз разыгрывается по одному и тому же сценарию. Поттер неловко улыбается старым и новым знакомым, принужденно смеется плоским шуткам и украдкой смотрит на часы. С непроницаемым лицом обсуждает последние успехи Министерства на ниве строительства Сияющего Нового Мира и внимательно слушает разглагольствования дряхлых ублюдков из Визенгамота, еще не осознавших до конца, что власть уже не у них — у святоши Поттера, воплощенной добродетели. Старые и новые знакомые обрадованно улыбаются Спасителю-всея-Британии, обступают благодарной толпой, и никто не знает, какой их Герой на самом деле. Только Малфой знает.

Только Малфой знает, какой он — раскрытый, горячий, готовый, кусающий губы и выгибающийся на его пальцах. 

— Ты пялишься, — толкает его в бок Паркинсон. — У тебя что, есть с ним что-то?

*******

У него с Поттером нет ничего. Ничего общего, кроме стыдных, сладких, неправильных воспоминаний о смятых простынях египетского хлопка.

Он все ждет, когда это закончится, когда безумие утратит силу и не останется ничего, кроме пустоты и грязного декабрьского снега, и однажды это действительно случается. «И неудивительно, — язвит у него в голове голос Паркинсон. — Зачем ты ему нужен, кто ты таков?» Аристократ, интеллектуал и вообще большая умница — хотя бы потому, что выжил в этой блядской войне, лавируя между сторонами, семьей и долгом, змеемордым ублюдком и собственной больной жаждой проклятого Мальчика-который-выжил. Но Поттеру этого, конечно, недостаточно, зачем бы ему все это, он так хочет кого-то другого, и знать об этом, об этой постыдной Малфоевской слабости ему точно не нужно. И вот в предрассветных сумерках, в самый глухой, отчаянный час, Поттер ловит его за руку, когда Малфой собирается уходить, и он как-то сразу понимает, что теперь уже точно — все.

— Малфой, все, я не могу так больше, — говорит Поттер и не отводит глаза. — Хватит прятаться, давай уже как нормальные люди, а?

И Малфой остается на ночь, и нет никаких других, и под лучами утреннего солнца маленький постыдный секрет тает с грязным декабрьским снегом.


End file.
